Conventionally, a camera module is known in which a WLO (Wafer Level Optics) in which a lens body and spacer are integrated element is mounted as an optical on a solid imaging apparatus having a sensor unit. A plurality of WLOs are collectively formed in one wafer, and, consequently, can be manufactured at low cost.
However, the spacer of the WLO is made thinner following miniaturization of the camera module, and therefore there is a problem that the mechanical strength of the spacer is insufficient. Further, the WLO does not usually have the light shielding effect. Hence, it is necessary to additionally form a lens holder having the light shielding effect and mount the WLO in the formed lens holder in order to prevent light from entering the inside of the camera module from, for example, the side surfaces of the camera module and reinforce the mechanical strength of the WLO.
It is desired to reduce manufacturing cost of the conventional camera module having this WLO for lower cost.